El vacío de una rosa
by 96Ane96
Summary: One-shot. Suzuno aprenderá que si no aprovecha cada minuto de su rosa y ésta se va, sus espinas se quedarán clavadas en su corazón. Advertencia: NO YAOI. Prota: Tú. Otro mal Summary XD


**El vacío de una rosa:**

Estabais de vuelta de la escuela Colors Of The Rainbow, era privada y muy famosa por sus instalaciones y por el rendimiento intelectual de sus estudiantes. No todos podían acceder a ella, antes tenían que pasar una prueba para saber si estabas capacitado para seguir el ritmo de las clases y horarios. Tú las habías pasado con éxito, tu hermana también, pero no lo hizo tan bien.

Tenías 17 años, el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos azules oscuros pero muy llamativos (como en mi otro fic XD), tenías el pelo rizado y siempre te caía por un hombro. Eras tranquila y muy amigable, graciosa y buena estudiante. Aunque a veces te obsesionabas demasiado con los estudios y cualquier cosita de nada. Vivías en la zona más cara de todo Japón, junto a tus padres y tu hermanastra. Tu padre se casó con la señora Hinade, ella tenía una hija de un año menos que tú, llamada Marselle, no le gustaba su nombre, así que decidió que le llamasen "Maya". Ella tenía el pelo marrón anaranjado, con los ojos negros, no era tan atractiva como tú. Era muy energética, le encantaba moverse y gastar energías, sobre todo bailando. Era muy terca, y algo pesada a veces, pero te animaba el día cada vez que lo necesitabas, te gustaba mucho pasar el rato con ella, no erais hermanas biológicas, pero os tratabais como si lo fuerais. Tu padre era el jefe de una empresa millonaria y tu madrastra trabajaba en casa, ya que tu padre os mantenía a todas. Se conocieron cuando tu madre biológica pidió el divorcio y se fue con otra persona, a ti te hizo mucho daño, así que decidiste irte con tu padre. La señora Hinade, era la abogada de tu padre y así se conocieron. Bueno, volvamos con la historia.

Tú: ¡Ya estamos de vuelta!

Mamá: Chicas, hace mucho que no visitáis a los chicos de Sun Garden, ¿por qué no vais a visitarles?

Maya: Buena idea, hace mucho que no los visitamos.

Tú: Desde que se fueron para hacer el torneo este, la FFI.

Maya: Si sumamos dos… Y quitamos uno… Y después lo multiplicamos por la raíz cuadrada de "pi"… ¡¿Desde hace 16 años?

Tú: Que mal se te dan las matemáticas…

Maya: ¿A si listilla? ¿Entonces cuanto es?

Tú: No los visitamos desde hace 2 años, no 16.

Maya: ¬¬

Tú: Dejo mis libros en mi cuarto y vamos a visitarles, ¿vale?

Maya: Ok.

Dejaste los libros, te arreglaste un poco el pelo y salisteis de casa. Sun Garden estaba muy cerca de allí, desde siempre habíais ido a visitar a los niños, ya que cuando erais pequeñas, no teníais con quien jugar e ibais allí a estar con ellos. Pero, desde que hicieron lo de la academia alius y lo de la FFI, no les habíais vuelto a ver. Conocíais a todos, desde el más pequeño hasta el más mayor.

Empezaste a pensar en cómo se verían los chicos que antes te parecían bastante atractivos y al imaginarte a Suzuno más musculado y mayor, te ruborizaste mucho. Ese chico siempre te pareció guapísimo, interesante y muy misterioso, sentías una pequeña debilidad por él. A ti te encantaban los misterios. A tu hermana en cambio…

Maya: ¡Que ganas tengo de ver a Nagumo!

Tú: ¿Cómo te puede gustar alguien tan insensible como él?

Maya: Habló la que le gusta el chico que se "auto margina". – En parte tenía razón, nunca hablaste demasiado con él y cuando lo hacías las conversaciones se terminaban en seguida, porque él no quería hablar casi nunca.

Tú: No es cierto, él no me gusta.

Maya: ¿Entonces por qué quieres pasar el mayor tiempo con él?

Tú: Porque siento que tenemos que estrechar lazos, ser más amigos.

Maya: ¿Más amigos? ¿O más que amigos?

Tú: …

Maya: Jajaja te pillé.

Tú: ¿Y qué me dices de Nagumo?

Maya: Pues te aseguro que lo conquistaré.

Tú: Pero si tienes un año menos que él.

Maya: Pues mejor, así cuando nos casemos y envejezcamos podrá fardar de mujer más joven.

Tú: No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero cuando los visitábamos, no le caías muy bien. Más que nada porque lo acosabas.

Maya: Es que es tan mono…

Tú: No quiero discutir, dejemos esta conversación.

Llegasteis a las puestas de Sun Garden.

Tú: Quizá los mayores no estén. Igual se han independizado.

Maya: ¡No seas gafe!

Llamasteis a la puerta.

Maya: Reza…

Un pelirrojo abrió la puerta.

Hiroto: ¡Chicas! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros! - Os abrazó animadamente. - ¡Hey! ¿Sabéis quien ha venido? – Gritó hacia dentro de la casa.

Midorikawa: ¿Quién? – Dijo curioso asomándose a la puerta. - ¡(TN)! ¡Maya!

Las dos: ¡Mido-chan! – Os llevabais realmente bien.

Nagumo: ¿Quién es? – Gritó desde el salón.

Maya: ¡Haruya!

Nagumo: Oh dios… - La pequeña salió disparada hacia el salón.

Tú: Disculpadla por favor, ya sabéis como es…

Hiroto: Físicamente habéis cambiado y mucho, pero en el fondo seguís siendo las mismas.

Tú: Perdonadnos por no venir en dos años, es que entre los estudios y entre que teníais el torneo, no tuvimos tiempo. – Se escuchó un ruido de bolsas cayendo al suelo, provenía de detrás.

Fuusuke: ¿(TN)? – Dijo muy sorprendido y con sus preciosos ojos azules abiertos como platos. Te sonrojaste al oír esa voz. Era la misma que antes te hacia estremecer, pero un poco más grave.

Tú: ¿S-Suzuno? – Dijiste mientras te dabas la vuelta. Te quedaste hipnotizada. Era más mayor, más atractivo y más guapo. Mucho mejor que en tu imaginación.

Para la sorpresa de todos, el albino aceleró y te dio un abrazo. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Jamás vieron a Suzuno dar muestras de afecto a nadie. El chico se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se apartó inmediatamente. Pensó:_ ¿Por qué habré hecho eso? Estúpido impulso…_

Suzuno: L-Lo siento. – Te miró de arriba a abajo y se quedó sin palabras. – Emmm… Me alegro de verte… Ese jersey te sienta muy bien… _Que estúpido soy… ¡Cierra la bocaza si vas a decir gilipolleces! _Bueno, voy a vaciar las bolsas. – Dicho esto se metió en casa totalmente sonrojado.

Midorikawa: ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?

Hiroto: No lo había visto comportarse así jamás. Quizá seas tú, (TN). – Te sonrojaste más todavía. - ¿Quieres pasar?

Tú: Claro, gracias.

En el salón estaban Maya y Haruya, que al verte se quedó impresionado. Os sentasteis y empezasteis a hablar.

Tú: ¿Seguís viviendo aquí?

Hiroto: Si, pero ahora como monitores. Padre nos paga por cuidar de los más pequeños.

Midorikawa: ¡Y nos da de comer gratis!

Nagumo: Aunque a veces me entran ganas de salir corriendo. – Dijo mirando a Maya, que estaba agarrada de su brazo.

Midorikawa: ¿Qué tal vas tú en tu colegio?

Tú: Muy bien. Dentro de dos días es el baile de fin de curso. – El chico albino que estaba en la cocina estaba escuchando cada palabra de lo que decías. Pensó: _Yo podría ser tu pareja… Pero seguro que ya tienes una. Deja de hacerte ilusiones Gazel. _

Maya: ¡Es verdad! Nagumo será mi pareja.

Nagumo: ¡¿Qué?

Maya: ¡Nos lo pasaremos genial! – Le miraste amenazante al cabeza tulipán. Si le decía que no, se las vería contigo, y ese chico te había visto más de una vez enfadada. Sabía que consecuencias tendría el no hacerte caso.

Nagumo: …

Hiroto: ¿(TN), ya tienes pareja?

Tú: No, todavía no. – Al chico que estaba en la cocina se le abrieron los ojos. Salió de ese lugar rápidamente y se dirigió al salón. – Pero esperaba que Fuusuke fuera conmigo. – Lo miraste con dulzura.

El albino se quedó mudo. No se había imaginado que contestarías eso. Su corazón latía a mil, pero no sabía por qué. Siempre le pareciste una chica maravillosa, pero no tanto como para ser algo más que amigos. Ahora, era diferente. Habías madurado, crecido y eras una mujer. Desde el reencuentro, le parecías realmente atractiva. ¿Se había enamorado? ¿O eran un amor pasajero? Fuera lo que fuera sabía que era amor. Nunca se había sentido así, con esas mariposas en el estomago, era una sensación extraña pero gratificante. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la blanca cara del chico. Una leve sonrisa que solo para tus ojos era perceptible.

Suzuno: Iría encantado. – Se te iluminó la cara y enseñaste una dulce sonrisa dirigida al ex capitán del Diamond. – Vamos a dar una vuelta y hablamos de ello, ¿vale?

Tú: Claro. – Te levantaste y os fuisteis a dar la esperada vuelta.

Midorikawa: Maya, ¿quieres un helado?

Maya: Vale, pero si Nagumo lo come conmigo.

Nagumo: Que dios tenga piedad de mi…

**En el paseo…**

Suzuno: ¿Por qué quieres que fuese contigo?

Tú: Porque eres un acompañante perfecto. Tus ojos hacen juego con mi vestido y ya verás, todas las estudiantes tendrán una envidia enorme.

Suzuno: Hablando de vestidos, no tengo traje.

Tú: Vamos a comprarlo ahora.

Suzuno: Pero no tengo dinero.

Tú: Te lo compraré yo.

Suzuno: No te dejaré.

Tú: Claro que sí. – Le guiñaste un ojo. No pudo resistirse.

Suzuno: Si tú quieres…

Entrasteis a una tienda de trajes. Se probó más de diez, pero ninguno iba a conjunto con tu vestido. Hasta que encontraste uno blanco, con la camisa azul, el pantalón con copos de nieve azules y la corbata azul también. Parecía un príncipe de ensueño, el azul del traje era el mismo que el de sus ojos.

Tú: Nos llevamos ese.

Suzuno: ¿Si? A mí me parece demasiado blanco.

Tú: ¡Te queda realmente bien!

Suzuno: Si tú lo dices…

Pagasteis y fuisteis a comer unos helados. Tú pediste uno de nata con canela y él uno de mora.

Tú: ¿Qué tal llevas eso de cuidar niños?

Suzuno: Bastante bien, además, con la ayuda de los demás es mucho más fácil.

Tú: ¿Sigues yendo a Raimon?

Suzuno: Cuando los horarios me lo permiten, y suelo entrenar con ellos.

Os pasasteis toda la tarde hablando animadamente (bueno, lo que se podría decir animadamente).

Te acompañó hasta casa, pero vuestras intenciones eran otras. Durante el camino os fuisteis acercando hasta que te rodeó con su brazo. Os parasteis en frente de tu casa, él te agarró de tus caderas y te cogió la barbilla.

Suzuno: Por cada segundo que pasa te amo más. No sabes cuánto te deseo. Eres el sol que ilumina mi mundo.

Tú: Por fin te decides. Yo llevo desde que te conocí deseándote. – Casi no acabaste la frase cuando te plantó un dulce beso. Al principio era un besito inocente, pero poco a poco fue subiendo el tono. Vuestras lenguas emprendieron un baile sincronizado, acompañadas de la saliva y las caricias de vuestras manos.

Os separasteis por la falta de aire, pero no queríais terminar ese momento así que…

Tú: Vamos a mi habitación. – El albino no se lo acababa de creer, era lo que más deseaba desde que te vio esa mañana.- Pero espera, si están mis padres no. – Miraste por la ventana y efectivamente estaban ahí, viendo una película en el sofá. – Mierda, otro día será.

Suzuno: ¿Mañana tienes la tarde libre?

Tú: No, lo siento. Mañana estoy muy ocupada durante todo el día, preparando el salón de baile.

Suzuno: ¿Así que la próxima vez que nos vamos será para ir al baile?

Tú: Me temo que sí.

Suzuno: Pues nada, pasado mañana te recojo a las 18:30, ¿vale?

Tú: Vale. Nos vemos. – Le diste un beso en la mejilla y cada uno se fue a su casa.

Te fuiste a tu habitación, estabas algo triste, mañana no podrías ver a tu amor recientemente correspondido, pero te quedaba la esperanza de que pasado mañana estuvieras toda la tarde y noche junto a él.

Gazel estaba tumbado en su cama. ¿Por qué sentía eso? ¿Por qué tenía esa debilidad? ¿Por qué te besó de esa manera? Demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas. Se pasó media noche intentando resolver sus dudas y se dio cuenta de una cosa que lo cambiaba todo. Te amaba. No tenía razones exactas, pero por lo que dijo Hiroto todo encajaba: "El amor es algo inesperado, te puedes enamorar de cualquier persona y sin darte cuenta. Cada vez que estas con ella, sientes mariposas en el estomago y parece que estas en un sueño del que no quieres despertar. Puedes llegar a amar a una sola persona en la vida, así que aprovecha para estar con ella todo lo que puedas". _Eso haré…_

Al día siguiente Fuusuke fue a comprar flores para su amada. Compró las más bonitas de la tienda, pero de mucho no le servirían.

Volvió a casa y se encontró un mensaje en el buzón de voz. El mensaje era tuyo.

"Fuusuke, es algo repentino, pero me voy.

Le han concedido un trabajo nuevo en Tokio a mi padre.

Y no creo que vuelva.

Lo siento muchísimo.

Me habría gustado despedirme, pero fui a Sun Garden y no estabas.

Mis padres no podían esperar, así que decidí dejarte este mensaje.

Irme sin ti es como si me hubieran quitado un pedazo de mi alma.

Pase lo que pase a partir de ahora, quiero que sepas que te amo.

Y no te olvidaré jamás."

Dejó el ramo de flores caer al suelo, mientras su dignidad intentaba recoger los pedazos rotos de su corazón. Miró el traje encima de la cama. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. _¿Qué te pasa? No llores por ella… Vamos… Ya encontraras a otra… _

Suzuno: No es verdad, no hay nadie como ella. – Estaba totalmente destrozado. No quería moverse, no quería respirar, no quería parpadear, no quería hacer nada sin ti.

_Que voy a hacer ahora… Todo lo que me rodea me recuerda a ella… _Vio un cuchillo encima de la mesa. Se quedó pensativo. _Si lo hago y ella vuelve… Le haría daño. Yo no quiero eso…_

Se sentó en su cama, abrazado a sus piernas. No tenía fuerzas para hacer nada, solo para llorar y llorar en silencio. Sonó el teléfono, pero no lo cogió. Dejaron un mensaje en el buzón de voz de nuevo.

"Fuusuke, si no me coges es porque todavía estas fuera,

Pero si escuchaste el anterior mensaje,

Sé que pensaste en suicidarte.

Por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas.

Si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría.

¿Qué como lo sé?

Te conozco demasiado.

La vida sigue, estoy segura de que encontrarás a otra mejor"

Suzuno: No hay nadie mejor que tú…

"Puede que no nos volvamos a ver, así que quiero que vayas a mi jardín

Y te quedes con mi rosa azul.

Es muy importante para mí,

Pero no tanto como lo eres tú.

Te amo Fuusuke Suzuno."

Se sorprendió al oír lo de la rosa. Era la única rosa azul que había en la zona. La cuidaste durante toda tu vida, era un símbolo de todos los momentos bonitos de tu vida, te la regaló él mismo por tus 14 cumpleaños.

Se pasó toda la noche escuchando una y otra vez el mensaje de voz, intentando recordarte en todo tu esplendor. Su mundo se adentró en una oscuridad fría, casi afilada, tras la desaparición de la única luz que iluminó su vida durante unos instantes.

Sus compañeros se empezaron preocupar por él, intentaron animarle pero todo era inútil. No abría la puerta de su habitación, no comía, no hablaba. Solo escuchaba una y otra vez: "Te amo Fuusuke Suzuno". Era como si le habían quitado las ganas de vivir, solo seguía vivo por una microscópica esperanza de volverte a ver, la que cada vez se hacía más pequeña.

En un impulso, abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió hacia tu casa. Sentía el deber de cuidar esa rosa, era una miniatura de ti y todo lo que tenía que ver contigo, le era imprescindible para vivir.

Saltó la valla a duras penas, ya que llevaba unos días sin comer y no tenía casi energías. Cogió la delicada flor y volvió a su habitación. En la puerta de ésta, estaban sus compañeros, empeñados en no dejarle entrar más. Intentó usar la fuerza para entrar, pero era un 3 contra 1 y no pudo vencerles. Se arrodilló en el suelo, dejó suavemente el tiesto de la rosa azul en él y rompió a llorar de la rabia.

Suzuno: ¡¿Por qué se fue? ¡Yo la amaba! – Gritó con rabia y dolor.

Nagumo: Oh dios Suzuno… Olvídala, es por tu bien.

Suzuno: ¡No puedo! ¡¿Cómo podría olvidar a la mujer que se llevó mi corazón consigo?

Hiroto: Solo te pedimos que comas algo, es por tu salud.

Sorprendentemente, el albino comió algo, no era mucho, pero era algo. Acabó antes que los demás y aprovechó para encerrarse otra vez en su cuarto.

**En Tokio…**

Nunca te sentiste tan mal, tan vacía por dentro. Todas las razones por las que sonreías antes, te parecieron insuficientes para tapar ese dolor. Dejaste de sonreír, nada te parecía gracioso y no comías casi nada. No hacías nuevos amigos y todos los chicos que se te acercaban los ignorabas.

Maya te intentaba animar, pero tu espíritu de tristeza acababa por deprimir a las dos. Para lo único que salías de casa, era para ir al colegio. No tenías nada del albino, era lo que más te dolía, el no tener nada que evitara olvidarte de él, del chico que te robó el corazón y que ahora lo tenía en sus manos.

_No lo volveré a ver…_ Eran las palabras que te hacían llorar cada noche, palabras que te desesperaban, te dolían y que te mataban poco a poco por dentro_. Es la cruda realidad… Asúmelo…_

Fuusuke no tenía medios para comunicarse contigo, no se sabía la dirección de tu nueva casa, ni el número de tu teléfono fijo, ni el número de tu móvil (y en el mensaje de voz no aparecía ningún número, porque llamaste de una cabina).

No podías hacer nada. Solo llorar y esperar a que alguien volviera a iluminar tu vida.

**En Inazuma Town…**

Los mayores de Sun Garden, estaban muy preocupados. Se dieron cuenta que no se podía negociar con el albino. Solo había una opción. Contactar contigo.

Hiroto cogió el teléfono móvil de Nagumo, para llamar a Maya (que le memorizó su número sin darse cuenta).

Hiroto: Hola Maya, por favor pásame con (TN), es urgente.

Maya: Vale, quizá no quiera hablar contigo, últimamente está muy deprimida. – Decía mientras se dirigía a tu cuarto. – (TN), es Hiroto.

Tú: No quiero hablar con nadie.

Maya: Dice que es algo de Suzuno. – Inmediatamente cogiste el teléfono.

Tú: ¿Ha pasado algo?

Hiroto: Tienes que volver.

Tú: Pero no puedo.

Hiroto: Por lo menos para una visita.

Tú: ¿Le pasa algo a Fuusuke?

Hiroto: Si. No come, no habla, no sale de su cuarto. Dice que no quiere vivir sin ti. Su salud está en peligro.

Tú: _Mi amor…_ ¡Pero yo no puedo hacer nada!

Hiroto: Si puedes hacer algo. Si él te importa, ven. Si no vienes pronto, acabará muy mal.

Tú: ¡Que no puedo ir! ¡No me sé el camino!

Hiroto: ¡(TN)! ¡Solo ha comido 4 cucharadas de sopa desde que te fuiste! ¡Casi esta desfallecido!

Dejaste caer el teléfono al suelo, saliste de tu cuarto llorando directa a las llaves del coche de tu padre. Gracias a adiós, tu padre te enseñó a conducir a los 16.

Maya: ¡Espérame!

Os subisteis al coche y en la radio se escuchó la canción de cascada, "Every time we touch".

Tú: _Espérame, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir…_

Tardasteis más de dos horas en llegar, no os sabíais el camino y tuvisteis que preguntar por lo menos 20 veces.

El albino estaba en su cuarto mirando ese cuchillo tan afilado y tan tentador_. A veces es mejor acabar con todo… _Su corazón ya no sentiría más dolor del que tenía ya. Así acabaría con el dolor incesable que le iba comiendo sus entrañas por dentro.

Corristeis hasta la puerta y llamasteis. _Por favor Fuusuke…_

El ex capitán del Diamond se levantó para coger el arma.

Os abrieron la puerta y sin mediar palabra, entraste corriendo hacia la habitación de tu amado.

Con el arma en la mano, se la acercó a su blanca muñeca. _Si no puedo vivir sin ti… No viviré…_

Tú: ¡No lo hagas Fuusuke! – Gritaste golpeando la puerta mientras que el albino intentaba cortarse las venas.

Suzuno: ¿(TN)? – Dijo con sus ojos azules vidriosos debido a las lágrimas.

Tiró el cuchillo al suelo y corrió a abrir la puerta. Inmediatamente se abalanzó a abrazarte fuertemente.

Suzuno: ¡No te vayas de nuevo por favor! ¡No quiero estar sin ti!– Decía mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo.

Tú: ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir suicidarte?

Suzuno: ¡Pues porque yo te amo!

Tú: Mi amor… Yo también te amo… Pero, tengo que volver. Lo siento. – Dijiste mientras tus lágrimas hacían el mismo recorrido que las suyas.

Suzuno te miró directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos parecían de cristal azul. Esa mirada de angustia, desesperación, depresión pero a la vez de felicidad y alivio te hizo abalanzarte sobre él y besarle hasta quedaros sin aire.

Suzuno: Por favor (TN) sé mi novia.

Tú: Claro que sí. – Os sumergisteis en otro dulce beso mientras las lágrimas de los dos se mezclaban en vuestras mejillas.

Suzuno: Se que no será fácil mantener una relación en la distancia, pero necesitaba que fueras mía. – Te hundiste en su pecho y rompiste a llorar.

Suzuno: Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero desde que me enamoré de ti, el tiempo se congeló... – dijo con los ojos más vidriosos aún.

Tú: El llanto es a veces el modo de expresar las cosas que no pueden decirse con palabras. Y por eso solo puedo llorar en estos momentos, porque te amo tanto que no se puede expresar con palabras.

Suzuno: Nunca olvides que te amo y que te extraño cada vez que estas separada de mí, nunca jamás lo olvides cuando estés allí lejos. – Dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus blancas mejillas.

Hiroto: Quizá no estéis tan lejos. Padre te puede dejar vivir aquí a cambio de que cuides de los niños con nosotros. ¿Estarías dispuesta?

Tú: Si en ese caso puedo estar toda mi vida con Fuusuke, haré eso y más.

Hiroto: Bien, ahora le llamo.

El padre de Hiroto aceptó alegremente y a tus padres les pareció bien, siempre y cuando tuvieras precauciones y fuera a visitarlos de vez en cuando.

A partir de ese día viviste junto a tu amado Gazel y así cuidar una nueva rosa azul entre los dos, que representaba la pasión y las cosas que somos capaces de hacer por un amor al que seremos fieles.

…

…

…

Fuusuke: Cariño, ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Tú: Es una carta de mi hermana.

Fuusuke: ¿Y qué dice?

Tú: No dice nada.

Fuusuke: ¿Entonces para qué la manda?

Tú: Ya sabes que es escritora y decidió escribir nuestra historia. Me ha mandado un ejemplar.

Fuusuke: Ya verás cómo tiene un gran éxito. – decía mientras te besaba dulcemente la mejilla.

Tú: Te amo.

Fuusuke: Y yo a ti. Pero deberías dejar de leer y disfrutar un poco de nuestra luna de miel.

Tú: Claro mi amor, por ti lo que sea.

Te acostaste junto a tu gran amor, te acurrucaste junto a él y miraste aquella rosa azul de la ventana. _Parece mentira que haya durado tanto tiempo… Aún así, mi amor hacia Fuusuke sigue igual de joven que la rosa… _Sonreíste satisfecha y te abrazaste a tu amor, él te correspondió dulcemente.

Fuusuke: Te amo, señora Suzuno. – Dijo adormilado pero sonriente.

Tú: Te amo, señor Suzuno.

**Espero que os haya gustado, a mi me hizo llorar cuando lo escribí T-T Bueno, esto fue un momento de inspiración cuando escuche una y otra vez la canción de "yo te esperaré" de Cali y el Dandee. Me parece una canción preciosa para dedicar. La canción de "Every Time We Touch" también me pareció digna de meterla en mi fic así que aquí lo tenéis. Creo que me merezco algunos Reviews, ¿Verdad?**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
